In semiconductor fabrications, silicidation is used to form low resistivity contacts between semiconductor structure such as polycrystalline gate electrodes or source/drain region and metal contact. However, metal residues are found after silicidation operation, and the metal residues would severely affect electrical characteristics of semiconductor device, particularly in advanced semiconductor fabrication.